He found him
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: Ah, there's Hibari. He found him.


Hibari walked away with a fast speed, and he felt someone touching his hand.

"Wha, Kyoya wait for me!" Dino grabbed Hibari's hand properly.

Hibari swung Dino's hand off and glared at him.

"Don't touch me,"

They aren't lovers.

-x-

Looking at Hibari, he shifted his vision on to the hamburger.

"Do you enjoy eating them?" Dino smiled as he opened the wrapper.

Earning a nod from his former student, he leaned forward and grabbed his arms.

"Kyoya, let's be-"

"No." Hibari was struggling to get his hands off.

"Then when?" Dino's smile faded.

"I don't know." Hibari stared at him.

"Are you shy to tell about it? Draw if you can't say out!" Dino quickly took out some papers.

"Just where did you get all these." Hibari sighed.

Hibari drew a dinosaur on it.

"... Is that me?" Dino chuckled.

Taking the pen, he crossed it out.

"Understand?" Hibari looked up.

"... Kyoya, when you are ready, what will you draw?"

Hibari shrugged.

"Hamburger?" He walked off the table.

"... Hamburger? Ky-Kyoya!"

-x-

Hibari stared at the two small bottles on the table.

"..."

"Aren't they cute?" Dino laughed.

"This is two small for drinking, uh." Hibari sighed as he leaned back.

"This is not for drinking!" Dino searched for something in his bag.

"Here!" Dino grinned.

There were two papers in his hand,

"Both of us will write something and we will keep this in the bottle."

"... Chil-"

"Doing childish things doesn't mean that you aren't mature." Dino smiled.

He lost again.

-x-

Dino stuffed the paper into each bottle, and dug the soil with a small shovel.

"..." Hibari just sat there watching.

Putting the bottles in, he buried them and rested a flowerpot on it.

-x-

"Kyoya, I'm going back to Italy." Dino hugged Hibari from behind.

"Ge-"

"Listen to me, alright?"

He kept quiet, and listened.

"I'll be back, I promise you."

"I don't need promises." Hibari sighed softly.

"You need one, and. I'll wait for the day when you draw a hamburger, alright?" Dino turned Hibari and kissed him.

The first time they kissed.

-x-

Hibari opened the letter, and saw the Vongola seal there.

Mission again.

-x-

"Wha, I'm going back to Japan!" Dino grinned happily.

Looking out of the window, he saw clouds.

"I can't wait to see Kyoya." Dino smiled.

-x-

As he walked to Hibari's house, his phone rang.

"Dino-san? Come to the Vongola Headquarters now! Hibari... Hi-" Dino cut the call and ran to the car.

He didn't have the courage to let Tsuna finish the sentence.

-x-

"What happened to him?" Dino opened the door and saw all the guardians there.

"The Millefore... Shot him with something that we can't explain." Chrome bit her bottom lip.

"Where's he?"

"The door at the end of the corridor... But Dino-"

"I'm going to see him," Dino ran out of the room.

-x-

Opening the door, Hibari was moving.

Thank goodness.

"Kyoya?" As he walked there, he saw Hibari was busy grasping for air.

"Are you alright?"

He tried to speak, but can't.

Seeing Hibari struggling, "What happened?"

"...I... Can't breathe." Hibari's hands were hitting his ribcage weakly,

He had no energy left.

"Kyoya... You'll be alright. Romario will cure you..." Dino held the hands of him softly.

It was so cold.

Hibari just stared at him, he was struggling to breathe.

-x-

Dino stood outside the room and waited for Romario to come out.

"Millefore... What did they do to him?" He turned and looked at the guardians.

"I don't know..." Tsuna sighed in guilt.

-x-

"Boss... His lungs were damaged severely. A lot of his organs too. Those internal bleeding... We can't stop it. Some sort of poison are still in him, we can't extract it."

It meant,

Hopeless?

Dino stared at Hibari for a long time.

He was struggling, yet he can't help him.

"Sorry Kyoya... I'm sorry..." Hibari stared at Dino, tears were dropping out of the Cavallone's eyes.

Hibari's hand stretched out, and Dino blinked.

The hand... Wasn't to his direction.

"Kyoya? Kyoya I'm here."

Dino knew.

The poison, had damaged his eyes.

Hibari _couldn_'t see.

-x-

Dino visited Hibari everyday, it was quite a miracle that he could survive until now.

Everyday, Hibari would lose his ability to do something.

He couldn't speak now.

He couldn't hear.

He couldn't see.

He couldn't feel.

-x-

Dino opened the door, and saw Hibari curled up in the bed.

"... Kyoya, you must be afraid..." Dino sat on the bed and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything to help you..." Dino sensed the his shoulders were wet.

Hibari was crying.

"Kyo-Kyoya? Are you alright? I'm here, can you see me?"

Hibari struggled,

"Kyoya I'm here!"

Hibari didn't know.

He couldn't know.

-x-

Dino came the other day, he knew someday, Hibari, together with him, would break down.

Hibari didn't struggle that day.

He breathed normally.

Dino read the book quietly beside Hibari, and he held Hibari's right hand tightly.

Hibari started coughing suddenly.

"Kyoya? Are you alright?"

_Blood_.

He saw blood.

"Kyoya!"

Hibari couldn't breathe again.

Suddenly Hibari hugged him.

… Hugged him.

"Dino... Thank you..." He could sensed that Hibari was still struggling badly.

At that moment, Hibari could see, he could feel, he could speak.

But that spelled the end.

Suddenly everything stopped.

Hibari fell back, his hands became colder than before.

Time stopped at that moment.

Dino didn't cry, nor he moved.

He just looked at Hibari like a statue.

Too stunned for everything to stop?

You may say so.

-x-

Hibari knew Dino was there all along.

The scent of him,

Was the last thing he could sense about Dino's existence.

-x-

Dino dug the bottles out,

He pulled Hibari's paper out.

He saw a.

Hamburger.

Dino stared the paper.

He cried.

Everything went wrong.

Hibari loved him.

Why didn't he sense it earlier?

-x-

Walking to the room, he opened it.

The bed sheets were folded neatly.

No more Hibari.

No more scenes of Hibari struggling to live.

The scent of Hibari lingered there.

Touching the bed lightly,

He closed his eyes.

Imagining he was blind, he couldn't hear, he couldn't speak, he couldn't feel.

Hibari's scent.

Ah, there's Hibari.

He had found him.

-x-

The end.

How was it? o.o

Another D18 fanfic ^^"

Hope you all enjoyed it! :D

Sorry for grammar mistakes..

Reviews please? _


End file.
